Diligo Vicis Contemno love in a time of hate
by raven guy
Summary: the war. it effects all thoghs who fight and those who wait at home for there loved ones warning graphic violance corse laguge swareing and probly at least some talk of sex if not more than that cuples HPGW,and posobly RWHG short chapes plese RR


Diligo Vicis Contemno

(love in a time of hate)

a/n first HP fic here but this shouldn't be to bad (I hope) told from third person POV action scenes (both kind) could be a bit lacking though I really am trying also all chapter names are in Latin with normal translations next to them.

* * *

Chapter 1 proeliator (the fighter) 

Harry James Potter was a normal enough boy well as normal as some on can be with this great a destiny hang over his head the chosen

one they called him for it was he, he this boy who had to destroy the most evil of all wizards but this is before that time had come where

good will fight evil

The war had changed every thing life in the world as they knew it not a war fought as the muggles would think guns and bullets bombs and

machines but there were still those signs people were disappearing and being found many weeks later dead bodies mangled beyond

recognition at this time only the young didn't understand that blood would soon be on the ands of every on they knew that they were the

victims as fathers brothers and even mothers and sisters went away and didn't come back the war effected all the good the evil the muggles

and even the Swiss (no offense I like the fact that they stayed neutral for so long and I love the chocolate to I really mean it) the most

profound effect was on one Harry James Potter who at the moment was fight his ass off alongside auror after auror shooting spells as

others bounced off the shield charms he had protected him self with it was also helpful that he was warring a shield cloak woven especially

for him and reinforced with his own magic all but the most powerful spells bounced off but his aurors did not have that luxury they were out

numbered four to one and his ranks were being melted trough like a hot knife trough warm butter he thought hared aiming hex's jinx's

curse's and spell's through the death eaters I have only one chance were corned and out numbered then he remembered upon being

awarded this position his very own team of aurors he was told "remember potter if you ever need some extra muscle say the words

adminiculum and we will come with the cavalry in the mean time remember your squad has direct permission from the minister and

commander and chief to use the unforgivable curses ok. He suddenly relised now was sure as shit the time for some extra muscle

"adminiculum" he yelled then he heard it the sound of hippogriphs and trolls and griffins and then he saw the thestral the there were more

there soared straight down towards the death eaters but before they could panic grawp lifted up hi club the size of the red woods in

California and smashed it down on the death eaters the few who were hit but didn't die upon impact were immediately blasted with an area

of spells from the 1st cavalry divisions who rain there thestrals up and prepared for another strike the death eaters formed up in a circle and

the one said "ha look at your great hero now" suddenly beams of light sprang out from dead trees on the battle field they had posted

snipers spells hit him one after another and he was hit from side to side spinning before being hit ageing and again then the 2nd cavalry

divisions all riding hippogriphs descended on the trees and blasted them to peaces as they burned screams were heard as countless men

were burned there skin first bubbling then turning black till finally the flames ate there bodies away but the damage was done Harry sway

on the spot the collapsed on the ground not breathing Harry's squad was driven to madness as they slaughtered the death eaters

defenseless ware they stood but no one could stop what had happen for it was truly they way of this war

* * *

A/N what do think all you who are wondering yes I made that spell up if you want to know what anything in this story is that I didn't get from the book it is probably latin 


End file.
